Be My Angel
by Lyra-chan
Summary: An Alternate Universe fanfic. The whole gang ends up in a new school, under different circumstances.Mikari, Taito, Angeru and Daiken with slight Takari. (Not for long though >P) *NEW* Hey all! I sorta updated ^_^
1. Hearts of glass

Miyako stared pitifully up at the three-story building that would be her school from now on, clutching her backpack to her chest. The crumbling red brick, yellow tinted windows and oversized wooden doors were not very friendly. Gulping softly, Miyako hugged her backpack tighter to her chest and walked forward, pulled on the large handle of the door, and walked inside. 

She missed her old school, a lot. There she knew what group she fit into, who to avoid, whom to ask for help. Here... she was lost. Miyako looked blankly around the wide hallway, watching as a group of skimpily dressed girls pushed past her, laughing loudly as they passed a large bottle of Pepsi back and forth. Miyako gawked, glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. Looking down at her knee length red skirt, she blushed darkly, realizing just how out of place she was. Shinsei Gakuen was so strange. She had to be the most clothed person in the whole school!! With a little half smile, Miyako decided that this place might be good for her after all. This school was like a breath of fresh air after all the stuffy, snobby schools she had been to before. No one here looked even remotely alike... and they all looked to be having the time of their lives. 

The sound of squeaking boots was all the warning she got before she was knocked on her arse by a speeding blur of black and purple. 

"DAISUKE-CHAN!!!!" Miyako looked up just in time to see a pale, skinny boy with longish purple hair launch himself into the tan arms of a redheaded boy wearing a pair of goggles. A loud gasp and a peal of laughter came from the goggle boy as his tan arms wrapped themselves around the thin waist of the purple haired boy. 

"Yo, Ken-kun." Daisuke chuckled softly pressing a kiss to Ken's lips as he set him down and smiling warmly at the shorter boy. Ken's joy was plain to see as he practically glowed at the small contact of lips on lips. Draping his arms around Daisuke's shoulders, he leaned up for a longer kiss. One tan finger pressed into his lips, stopping him inches from his goal. 

"But before you welcome me back, why don't you help the poor new kid you nearly killed, ne?" Ken blinked, looking over his shoulder at Miyako. Flushing prettily, Ken pulled out of Daisuke's light embrace. 

"Oh!! Gomen nasai!!!" Ken rushed forward and picked up Miyako's papers that had flown out of her backpack. Miyako smiled at Ken as she took the papers back and stuffed them into her bag. 

"Don't worry about it. Ermm... atashi wa Inoue Miyako desu." Miyako stuck out her hand, grinning in her arrogant way. Ken smiled shyly, taking the offered hand. 

"Boku wa Ichijouji Ken desu. Pleasure to meet you." Miyako took a small moment to look over the shorter boy, trying to get an image in her head to go with the name. Ken blinked at her, his violet eyes rimmed in black eyeliner, as he shifted from one huge black boot to the other. Her scrutiny was obviously upsetting him, but before she could do anything, Ken was wrapped in a pair of tan arms and Miyako found herself staring at the broad grin of Daisuke. He reached over and untangled Miyako and Ken's hands and shook her hand himself. 

"Yo. Motomiya Daisuke, nice to meet ya and all, but Ken is mine, just so you know." Miyako blushed, as Ken narrowed his eyes and stomped on Daisuke's foot. Spinning around, Ken placed his hands on his hips and glared at Daisuke. Daisuke smiled sheepishly and softly murmured 'gomen'. Miyako giggled softly at the display. There was no doubt in her mind whom was in control here. 

"Please excuse Daisuke. He can be a real moron sometimes." Ken looked up at the clock and gave a small yelp of surprise, "Shit! Class is starting... do you know what class you are going to?" Miyako shook her head, sighing. Ken nodded his head and grabbed Daisuke by the wrist. 

"Come to our class then. It is really interesting." Miyako sweatdropped as she dashed after the gothic boy and his goggled headed boyfriend. 

"But... I don't know for sure if I have your class." Ken smiled over his shoulder at her. 

"You are new, aren't you?" Miyako flushed in embarrassment, and Ken laughed. "We choose our own classes here. I'll explain better later. Just come on." 

/// 

"So basically you do what ever you want. If you want to go to class, go to class. If you want to go home, go home. But if you get off track no one will help you get back on. It is kinda like college, only without paying anything. It is really nice to have so much freedom, but it also makes it a lot harder to stay on track. Almost no one graduates on time. We have a bit of a reputation for being at slacker school." Daisuke grinned cheekily at Miyako, winking, "I fit right in." Daisuke's brown eyes traveled over to 'his Ken-kun' as he called him and Daisuke smiled fondly. "I still can't figure out why my Ken-kun would want to come here, when almost any school in all of Japan would *pay* him to go there." Leaning back on the couch, he flipped through the messy notes in his lap. 

"So. Any other questions?" Miyako shook her head, looking around the classroom in awe. Ratty couches sat in a semi circle around the teacher, and old posters of foreign films were tacked up badly on the walls. There were no desks, but a few tables and old wooden chairs placed behind the couches. The English teacher was a short lady with dancing blue eyes and shaky hands, who gestured wildly as she spoke excitedly about America. Miyako had never seen a teacher so excited about teaching before. It was rather nice to see a teacher so passionate about what she taught. 

"Gomen! I am so sorry that I am late, Bobbi-san." Miyako looked up as a girl with short light brown came padding in and bowed to the teacher before sitting herself down next to a girl with pink hair. The two of them giggled softly to each other over something the pink haired girl had said, as the brown haired girl pulled out what looked to be a photo album and a box of markers. Bobbi-san blinked over at the late girl and smiled. 

"Just don't let it happen again, Hikari-chan." Hikari smiled charmingly over at Bobbi as she curled her legs under her body and uncapped a marker. Miyako flushed as she realized she had been staring and quickly looked away, even though the image of the girl was imprinted in her mind. Sparkling red eyes... dark skintight jeans... almost see through pink tank top. _AHOU! Stop thinking about Hikari... you don't even know her..._ Miyako's fingers tightened in her skirt as she looked at the chalk board like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. 

Daisuke looked over at Miyako with an amused smile. One more person for the 'We love Hikari' club. Leaning over Daisuke whispered in her ear: "Trust me. Looking is all you want to do." At the bright flush in Miyako's cheeks, Daisuke knew he had hit a nerve. Shrugging at the dark glare that was thrown his way, Daisuke smiled innocently as he turned his attention back to playing with a lock of Ken's hair, trying to get a reaction out of the other boy. 

Ken batted at the frisky hand of his boyfriend, mouthing 'Later' before turning his attention back to Bobbi. Daisuke sighed and contented himself by wrapping his arms around the dark haired boy. Miyako had to smile at the two, she had always thought that gay boys were cute. The sound of light laughter reached her ears, and looking out of the corner of her eye, Miyako watched as Hikari and the pink haired girl giggled uncontrollably over something. Taking a deep breath, Miyako looked down at her feet and wished that she could be in the pink haired girl's shoes... Hikari was so beautiful... 

/// 

"This would be the computer lab." Miyako stuck her head inside the door and peered around the room. There were eight computers in the stuffy little room, and at the farthest back wall were the only three people in the whole room, Two were typing furiously while the third sat in a large chair in the middle, reading what looked to be a thick comic, her feet resting on a T.V and VCR. The girl on the left stood up suddenly and cried out happily "Posted!!!" The girl in the middle jumped up and handed the other girl her comic as she sat down and started to type. Miyako blinked and looked over her shoulder at Ken. 

"Who are they?" Both Ken and Daisuke laughed, tugging Miyako away from the door. 

"The anime geeks. The one with the short hair and glasses is Tape. The girl with the purple bangs is T.V. and the girl with long hair and glasses we call her VCR" Miyako looked at Ken with a confused look on her face. 

"Wha...?" Daisuke chuckled as he knocked on another door not too far from the first. 

"No one knows their real names. They call each other something different every day, and it only makes any sense to them. So we call them by the object they carry around the most often." Miyako sweatdropped, making Ken laugh. 

"I'll explain better later." With that both Ken and Daisuke pulled Miyako over the threshold of the newly opened door. This room was much smaller and held four computers and a large desk. There were three people in this room as well... the one with short red hair looked up at Miyako as she entered with Ken and Daisuke, his eyes narrowed. 

"WhO'5 tHI5 phoOL?"(1) Daisuke and Ken both sighed heavily looking over at the brown haired boy sitting next to the red head for help. All they got from him was a dark chuckle. Ken sweatdropped, looking back to the redhead. 

"Miyako. She is new. So be nice to her Koushirou-kun!" Koushirou growled softly at Ken as he turned back to the computer screen. After a few seconds, his hands slipped off the keyboard in shock. The large haired boy sitting next to him let out a yell of triumph as he pumped his fist in the air. 

"Take that nerd-boy!!!" Again Koushirou growled as he glared at the loud boy with ire. 

" 1dI0T'5 lUCK. j00 @RE NoT 1337, pho0l. 1 cH4Ll3N9e j00 +O 4 R3M4+cH."(2) 

"Ignore them." Miyako closed her mouth and turned her head to one side to see who had spoken to her. A blonde boy with sharp blue eyes smiled back at her. 

"Taichi and Koushirou are freaks, don't pay them any attention." The one called Taichi stuck his tongue out at the blonde before going back to his computer game. 

"Fuck you, Yamato!" Yamato blushed brightly, snarling at the back of Taichi's head. Turning back to Miyako, Yamato held out his hand. 

"Ishida Yamato. Welcome to hell, Miyako-san." Letting go of Miyako's hand, Yamato picked up the guitar sitting next to him and stared to play lightly, not really trying to make any real music, more like just letting his long fingers dance over the strings as he stared at the back of Taichi's head. Miyako took a seat next to him on the floor and started to ask him questions... well... he was cute!! And he didn't seem to be taken... 

After a little while, Miyako realized that while Yamato answered every question she asked, he never took his eyes off of Taichi. With a disgruntled sigh, Miyako looked over to where she had last seen Daisuke and Ken standing... 

Well... they were still there... but Ken was sitting on the table wrapped up in a make out session with Daisuke. Blushing Miyako averted her eyes just as Taichi looked up from his defeat of Koushirou once again. Sweatdropping he leaned back in his chair and made a loud coughing noise. 

"Stop it you two. Don't make me separate you! Unless you have mastered psionic blowjob, I dun think you want that."(5) Ken blushed darkly as Daisuke pulled away from him to swat Taichi over the head, while Yamato struck a bad note, face warming up with a dark blush just like Ken's. Yamato angled a dark glare at Taichi as he shifted lightly in his chair. 

"Taichi no baka." 

"p4Y a++3nTi0N Ph00L!"(3) Koushirou snapped as his fingers danced over the keyboard. Taichi cried out as he dove for the keyboard and started to punch at the keys with a new vigor. 

"Prepare to die, nerd boy!" 

"1n y0uR DrE4M5 ph00L!"(4) Miyako sweatdropped. Why oh why hadn't she stayed at her old school... 

/// 

VCR peered into the large room, brown eyes narrowing as her glasses flashed. A girl with short red hair sat at a piano near the back of the room, next to the stage. T.V. peered over VCR's shoulder, lips curled up into a snarl. 

"The Sora-beast is still playing the piano. What are we going to do about the evil one, Xelloss?" VCR just growled, glaring at Sora with a evil look. Tape poked T.V in the stomach, causing the purple banged girl to squeak and nearly drop the T.V she was holding. 

"AMELIA!!" T.V. hissed, "I nearly dropped the T.V!!" Tape smiled apologetically at T.V. before turning back to glare at Sora. 

"Lina-san, what do you think would be a good punishment for the Sora-beast for taking over our drama room?" T.V. smirked darkly. 

"I hear witches melt when they get splashed with water..." The three girls placed their hands next to their mouths and laughed ojo-sama laughs as they scurried away. 

"Sora-san?" Sora's fingers stilled on the keys and she turned her head to glare at Tape. 

"What do you want? Can't you see I am busy?" Tape nodded, smiling sweetly. 

"Can we use the Drama room to watch our anime, please?" Sora laughed as she turned away from Tape. 

"No. I am playing the piano. Come back in a hour. I might be done." Tape shook her head softly, a look of pity playing on her features. 

"In that case... NOW!!!" Pulling out pitchers of water, Tape, T.V. and VCR splashed Sora with the water. Screeching, Sora glared at the three tittering girls as she picked up her backpack and stormed out of the room to dry her self off. 

T.V set the T.V down on the stage as VCR hooked up the tape player. Tape rummaged threw her backpack for a few minutes before pulling out a tape and giggling happily. 

"Utena all right with you guys?" Two heads nodded as T.V and VCR pulled up chairs and plopped down, waiting for the anime to start. 

**Round one. Anime geeks, one. Sora-beast, zero.**

**_Lyra-chan rants ^.^_**

Yo all! Lyra-chan here. I wanted to let you peoples know that I know how out of character Ken-chan and some of the others all. Please keep in mind that this is a AU fic. plus, a gothic happy Ken is so cute ^___^ 

_Translations for Koushirou-chan's L33t speak and other strange things._

1.Who's this fool? 

2.Idiot's luck. You are not leet, fool. I challenge you to a rematch. 

3.Pay attention fool! 

4.In your dreams fool! (Koushirou-chan says fool a fool alot ^.^;;;;) 

5.psionic blowjob...*Falls over laughing* Basically psychic blowjob. Blame Madhatter-chan for that one. 

And last but not least, I would like to thank Madhatter-chan for editing this fic, and Genkibat-chan for help with the L33t 5p34K ^.^ Arigato guys!!


	2. Of Swordfish and h@cK3r5

Miyako pushed open the door to the computer lab, ignoring the loud sound of _"J00 cH34TER!! BL4SPhe|\/|Y!! j00 wiLl |\|0T L1v3 +0 PL@Y @N0Th3R 9A|\/|e, Ph00L!!"_(1) from Koushirou. It had all gone to hell when Taichi had won his fifteenth game against Koushirou, making the redhead very suspicious. After a few choice phrases and a punch or two, Miyako had decided that it was time for her to get out of there and explore the school on her own. 

Daisuke and Ken were still a little too busy to come with her. 

Miyako padded to one of the tall windows and leaned against the sill, looking outside onto the school grounds. Her eyes widened as she saw the flash of a camera. Pushing the window open, she leaned out over the edge trying to see who was down there. Hikari... Miyako felt her heart start to flutter as the ruby eyed girl cheered loudly, clapping her small hands together in pleasure. She, like a few others, had been watching a blonde boy doing tricks on his skateboard. The blonde boy bowed, with a cocky grin on his face as he pulled off his white hat and wiped it over his sweaty forehead. Blue eyes turned in Hikari's direction as a warm smile spread over his lips.

"Hikari-chan! How long have you been there?" The blonde boy tucked his skateboard under one arm and jogged over to the still smiling girl.

"Long enough to know your head must be getting too big for that hat of yours, Takeru-kun." Takeru just smiled, pulling Hikari into his arms and kissing her. Miyako's eyes went wide, as she pressed her hand to her mouth in shock. She had a feeling that someone like Hikari would be taken... but she had entertained the hope that she had a chance... 

Miyako jumped as a hand clapped down on her shoulder. Spinning around, she found herself face to face with Daisuke. 

"I told you that looking was all you wanted to do." Miyako humphed, crossing her arms over her chest. Daisuke grinned and pulled on her arm. "Come on, baka. Ken has class and I am bored out of my mind. Let's go get some food, ne?" Miyako smiled slightly, and allowed the other to drag her along. 

_Hikari-san..._

/// 

Koushirou pouted as he, Taichi and Yamato sat outside the computer lab. His and Taichi's fight had gotten slightly out of hand. The last straw had been when they had broken an old computer monitor. Jyou had come running in from the back and kicked them out of the computer lab for the rest of the day. 

After a few minutes of staring at the computer lab door in shock, Koushirou felt a movement on his left. Taichi was standing up and dragging a blushing Yamato away. 

"Come on, Yama-kun. We'll just have to go sit in the lounge and talk to normal humans. See you later, Koushirou-kun!" Taichi stuck his tongue out over his shoulder as he walked away, leaving the redhead all alone. Koushirou looked around the sparsely populated hall, black eyes wide with fear. This was the first time, in a long time, that he had left the computer lab during school... 

What was he supposed to do? Crossing his legs underneath him, Koushirou cupped his chin in his hand and pondered. _What would Taichi do in a situation like this?_

"Koushirou-kun?" A sweet soft voice from beside him, and a well manicured hand on his shoulder. Koushirou snapped his head up, eyes wide. A girl with pink hair in a white miniskirt... 

"Mimi-san!!" Koushirou felt his face grow hot as Mimi smiled brightly, brown eyes twinkling. 

"Long time no see, Koushirou. How did you end up out here?" Koushirou opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Mimi-san... talking to him... god she was so pretty... 

"1... 1... 1... I..."(2) Mimi giggled softly as she sat down next to the blushing boy. 

"Aren't you normally in the small computer lab with Taichi-san and Yamato-san, playing your silly little war games?" Koushirou nodded, licking his dry lips and he tried once again to speak. 

"jyOu-54|\| |<1C|<3D Us 0u+ 83C4u$E |\/|3 4N|) T@1CH1 90T I|\|+O 4 pH1GHT O\/ER h1M 831|\|9 4 1|)10T1c F00l. It W@5 h1s pH4uLT! |-|E 5|-|oul|) noT try +0 pL@y K0U5|-|Ir0U +eH 31337 |-|@><0r tH4+ 15 +HE B35+ 4T Kw4Ke 3 @R3|\|4 i|\| aLL oph 5C|-|0oL pH0R 4 FoOl! |-|3 $|-|0ul|) F3@r |\/|y |\/|4|) 5K1ll5!!! i|\|5+E4D hE cHe@T3|)!! T|-|4+ l1++Le..."(3)

"That is nice Koushirou-kun." Mimi smiled, "but it would be even nicer if I understood a word you were saying. Well, nice talking to you. I have to go find Hikari-chan. Ja ne!" Koushirou blinked, confused by the whole thing, as Mimi stood up and flounced away. With a slight flush still on his face, Koushirou giggled softly, standing up. 

Wait till Taichi heard! He actually talked to Mimi for a whole minute without stuttering!! 

/// 

Miyako giggled as Daisuke set a large pile of food on the counter and dug out some of his money from the back of his pocket. 

"Is that all for you?" Daisuke nodded as the man behind the counter handed Daisuke his bags. Miyako looked down at her rice ball and Sprite, and sweatdropped. 

A loud crash behind them made Miyako jump. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widened at the sight of VCR, Tape and T.V. glaring down at the rack of chips that had fallen around their feet. T.V. looked up, glaring darkly at the man behind the counter. 

"You, sir, have no strawberry shaved ice. I spit in your general direction!" Tape nodded her agreement, arms crossed over her chest. VCR poked at a bag of chips with her foot before picking it up off the floor and placed it on top of the T.V. in T.V's arms with all the other food placed there. The three girls put their money together and placed it on the counter before walking out the door. The man picked up the money and started to count it, before his eyes went wide. 

Written on the top slip of note paper was sloppy kanji, reading _'Stupid man! You had no shaved ice!! So you get no money! '_

Miyako watched as the three girls ran across the street, giggling insanely as they munched on their prizes. Daisuke grinned as he pulled Miyako out of the store as the man started to scream out his outrage. 

"Miyako, just ignore them." Miyako looked up at Daisuke as he took a bite of his custard cream bun. Nodding, Miyako unwrapped her rice ball. 

"...Dai-kun?" Daisuke looked over at Miyako, licking breadcrumbs off of his lips. 

"Hmmm?" Miyako fiddled with the rice ball, not meeting Daisuke's eyes. 

"What is Hikari-san like?" 

/// 

Miyako knocked lightly on the double wooden doors, a slight tremor to her hands. Someone inside yelled out that the door was open. Miyako crept in, closing the door behind her. 

"Hello? Hikari-san?" A brown head peered out from a pair of curtains. 

"Oh! Hello. Can I help you?" Miyako blushed darkly, shaking her head. 

"No. I just wanted to talk to someone..." Miyako winced. That sounded lame even to her ears. But Hikari just smiled, giggling softly. 

"You're the girl Daisuke and Ken have been showing around, ne?" Miyako nodded, and Hikari laughed again. "I understand your need for intelligent conversation. Sit down. I am almost done developing the pictures!" Hikari disappeared, leaving Miyako to angst over what she was doing. 

Why had she even come? To make a new friend? Miyako snickered. More like get to know the object of your sick and twisted obsession. Miyako dropped down into one of the chairs in the small, stuffy room and stared up at the ceiling. Was that really what she was doing? No. That couldn't be the reason... She just wanted to make some new friends. And all she had so far was a shameless gay couple, a loud-mouthed computer geek, and a blonde babe who just stared at Taichi all day... was she forgetting anyone? Koushirou didn't count. That boy was fucking nuts!! 

So her coming to talk to Hikari-san was out of the hope for someone normal to talk to. She had no intention of hitting on Hikari! 

None... what so ever.... 

"All done!" Hikari cried out in a sing song voice as she came dancing out of the black room, a huge smile spread over her face. With a happy giggle, the ruby-eyed girl perched on the edge of the chair Miyako was sitting on, placing her face inches from Miyako's. Miyako blushed darkly at Hikari's sweetly smiling face, inches from her own. _W-w-w-what is she DOING?!!!_ Hikari's finger dented Miyako's flushing cheek as she broke into giggles once again. 

"Wanta come get lunch with me? We can talk on the way." Miyako nodded, completely forgetting that she had eaten only a few seconds ago. Hikari smiled brightly and grabbed Miyako's hand, dragging her out. 

Takeru poked his head out from behind the curtains, watching Hikari and Miyako bounce away. With a tiny sigh, Takeru zipped up his pants and started for the door. 

/// 

Blue eyes narrowed as they watched the smoke from his cigarette lift lazily into the sky. The strawberry blonde haired man leaned back on his elbows, letting his long hair pool on the ground. Lanky legs cased in tight blue jeans shifted slightly as a pale hand scratched at his bare chest. 

"Angel-san?" Blue eyes shifted over to see Takeru standing there, shifting from one foot to the other, twisting his white hat in his hands. A lazy grin spread over Angel's lips as he patted the grass next to him in an invitation. 

"Takeru-chan. Long time no see, bishounen." Takeru blushed as he sat down tensely next to the other. 

"Yeah... Hikari-chan was getting paranoid over all the time we spent together." 

"Spent?" Takeru flinched, eyes falling down to his lap as he bit his lip. 

"I love Hikari-chan, Angel-san. Please understand that." Angel laughed softly, his arm wrapping around the smaller boy and drawing him closer. 

"Liar. You just don't want to be in a real relationship. Well tough luck, kid. I won't let you go back to your 'Fuck and Go' girlfriend." Takeru's mouth fell open to defend Hikari, but Angel's warm lips on his own stopped him mid protest. Takeru moaned softly, eyes falling shut as he melted into the strong embrace of the much older boy. 

"See? Now tell me that you love your 'Hikari-chan'." Takeru looked away, still letting himself be embraced by Angel. 

"I can't break up with her." Angel just sighed, leaning down to kiss Takeru's soft lips once again. 

/// 

"I can't believe this!!! We are gone for no more then five minutes, and the Sora-beast has stolen our drama room once again!!" Tape tapped her foot, fists clenching at her sides as her brown eyes flashed angrily. T.V and VCR both sweatdropepd at Tape's outburst. 

"Calm down, Utena-san!! We will think of something!" Tape sighed, leaning against the door and pouting. 

"What are we going to do this time, Nanami?" T.V placed her index finger to her lips, looking very thoughtful. 

"I have no idea." VCR and Tape both fell over, twitching. Standing up and dusting herself off crisply, VCR walked into the room. 

"Himemiya!!" Tape and T.V called after VCR as the girl made her way into the room. Blinking at each other, the two girls shrugged and peered in to see what VCR had planned. 

They barely had enough time to duck as the Sora-beast was thrown out of the room, followed by her back pack. VCR dusted herself off once again and smiled at her two stunned friends as she picked back up the VCR. Tape was the first to recover, and laughing she bounced into the room and started to go through her backpack. 

T.V kneeled down over Sora, blinking. Pulling a stick out of nowhere, the blue eyed girl began to poke at the twitching Sora-beast. 

"Chu..." VCR peered out of the drama room, an exasperated look playing on her features. Walking out she grabbed T.V by the back of her shirt, dragged her inside, and shut the door, muttering something like _I swear, I am more of her babysitter then her friend.'_

** Round two. Anime geeks, two. Sora-beast, zero.**

**_Lyra-chan rants ^.^_**

*Giggles* Yatta!! I did it!! *Dances around happily* Wai wai wai!!! *Coughs* Erm...Yeah. I am sure I have somethings to explain. 

One: Yes I *DO* support a straight couple *Collective gasps* I don't even know why, but I like the KoushirouxMimi pairing. Please forgive me ^.^;;; but don't worry! It is the *ONLY* one I like ^__^ 

2: Angel. Who is this Angel? And why is he kissing Takeru. Simple ^.^ Angel is Angemon, Takeru's Digimon. Blame Genkibat-chan for getting me hooked on AngemonxTakeru. *Giggles insanely* 

_Translations for Koushirou-chan's L33t speak and other strange things_

1)You cheater!! Blasphemy!! You will not live to play another game fool!! 

2) I...I...I...I (I think this one was easy to understand. but just incase ^.^) 

3) "Jyou-san kicked us out because me and Taichi got into a fight over him being a idiotic fool. It was his fault! He should not try to play Koushirou the elite hacker that is the best at Quake 3 Arena in all of school for a fool! He should fear my mad skills!!! Instead he cheated!! That little..."


	3. Lets do the Time warp again

**Three months before Miyako came to Shinsei Gakuen...**

_"No... please let me go!" Takeru whimpered softly, twisting in the strong grip of his attacker, blue eyes filling with tears. Suddenly Takeru found himself being pressed to a wall. A sharp cry of fear and pain escaped Takeru's parted lips. A large hand clapped over his lips as unnaturally blue eyes flashed angrily, inches from his own. _

"Silence. I am not going to hurt you, Taku-chan." The callused hand left Takeru's lips, brushing over the soft curve of his flushed face. The warm, deep voice drained all of Takeru's fear away, his whole body suddenly going limp in the large man's arms. A low chuckle burned his ears, as a soft kiss was pressed to the top of his head. 

"Who are you?" Takeru asked softly, arms wrapping around the man's neck, his fingers curling in long locks of silky strawberry blonde hair. He felt the strong arms pinning him to the wall tighten for a moment before the hand resting on his chest trailed up to cup his chin, lifting his face upwards. Leaning down the blue eyed man pressed his lips lightly to Takeru's... 

"Your Angel." 

**_Good morning, Good morning, Laladadadaladadadadalala Good morning, Laladadadaladadadadalala *clang clang* Good morning._**

Takeru moaned softly as he flung a pillow at the alarm clock, and snuggled deeper into his blankets. He didn't want the dream man to go away... if he said that he was Takeru's Angel, then he was supposed to stay with him... 

Takeru sat up in his bed, pouting like a rumpled kitten. Sure, it had been a first... dreaming about a man... he always thought he loved Hikari. Like every one else said he did. Yamato. Kaachan. Hikari herself. Even his best friend Daisuke and his boyfriend, Ken, said he did. 

They couldn't all be wrong... 

Takeru slid out of his bed, stretching his tight muscles and starting for the shower. Time for one more day at the slave factory. 

Stupid school. 

/// 

"Ohayo, Takeru-kun!" Takeru couldn't help the slight flinch at the sound of Hikari's voice. What was wrong with him? He was normally happy to hear Hikari's voice in the morning... that silly dream of his was messing everything up! 

"Ohayo, Hikari-chan. How are you this morning?" Hikari giggled as she latched on to Takeru's arm, beaming up at him. 

"Great! There is a new student teacher in our class today! All the girls are saying he is really hot. But don't worry, Takeru-kun! I will not forsake you for a older man!" Hikari laughed softly as she dragged the blonde boy to their classroom. 

Takeru slid into his seat with a heavy sigh, and propping his chin up on his hand, he stared out the window. _Was that man just someone I made up? And speaking of him... does this mean I am gay? Yamato-niichan is... so I could be... I guess..._ Takeru sweatdropped, scratching lightly on his nose. 

"Attention, class!" Takeru continued to stare out the window, ignoring the teacher completely, daydreaming about the man from his dream. 

/// 

Takeru sat alone on the grass, picking at his lunch. Normally he sat with Hikari and her little group... but today he didn't feel much like playing the 'perfect' boyfriend for her. 

"Is this seat taken?" A shiver ran up Takeru's spine. That voice... Takeru shook his head pushing that thought away and started to get up. 

"No. You can have it, I am not very hungry today." A strong hand reached out and clasped Takeru's wrist, stopping him from moving any farther. 

"But you being here is half of the attraction. Don't leave on my account." Takeru blinked as his wrist was released. Spinning around, Takeru found himself face to face with the man from his dreams... 

Takeru sat down on the grass and stared up at the strawberry blonde man as he lit up a cigarette and smiled down at him. 

"W-who are you?" One elegant eyebrow lifted up, unnaturally blue eyes filling with laughter. 

"You really were out of it in class. Boku wa Angel, your new student teacher." Takeru felt his heart skip a beat. _Angel?... Like from my dream... He has to be..._ Takeru felt lightheaded as he stared up at the tall man. Angel had his knee length hair pulled up into a ponytail, the few strands loose framed his almost pale face. Tight blue jeans and a oversized black tank top clinging to his well muscled body... Takeru averted his eyes, blushing so red, even his ears glowed. 

"Ne ne ne, Takeru-kun? I just came out to say hi, I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything..." Takeru shook his head before lifting his eyes to smile up at Angel. 

"It is nothing. I should have paid closer attention. You going to punish me, Angel-san?" The older man seemed to be smirking for a few moments before it broke into a warm smile. 

"Well... sorta. You have to do the work we did in class today after school, if you want to be counted present for today's class." Winking, Angel flicked the cigarette away and walked back towards the building. 

"See you after school, kid." 

/// 

Takeru paced back and forth in front of the door to Joe's room, blue eyes wide with fear. Now that he was positive that Angel-san was the man from his dream... what if he hit on him or something? Just because he had just about fucked him senseless in his dream, didn't mean he would want to do that in real life. Angel-san had to be straight as straight can be, _Just like I am supposed to be..._ The door to Joe's room creaked open, and Angel poked his head out. 

"Ah! Takeru-kun! You came. Good. Come on!" Reaching out Angel pulled Takeru inside of the room. As Angel-san went on and on about what he was going to make Takeru work on, Takeru just stared at him, blue eyes wide._Please let me survive this... if there is any god up there... please don't let me do something stupid._ Angel stopped talking and set a pile of papers in Takeru's lap, sitting down next to him. 

"Let's get to work, ne?" Takeru nodded, licking his dry lips. 

Everything was going fine... Takeru had not hit on Angel yet and was halfway through the work. 

"Angel-san? I really don't think that everyone did all of this in class today." Angel smiled sheepishly, raking a hand through his hair. 

"I was hopping you wouldn't notice that fact..." He smiled sweetly as he leaned back into the couch, "I wanted to talk to you. Alone. With out that little whore of a girlfriend you have." Takeru's eyes went wide as he jumped up, hand coming up to backhand Angel across the face. 

"How dare you?!!! You don't even know her or me! You can't just go around talking like that about people!" Angel's blue eyes flashed as he rubbed at his cheek, and Takeru never saw the hand that reached out and grabbed at his wrist, pulling him into Angel's lap. 

"Taku-chan..." Takeru flushed darkly, blue eyes reaching the size of plates. _Taku-chan... He... Angel-san... what are you doing?_ Angel smiled warmly, fingers trailing through Takeru's soft golden hair. 

"You never saw me, did you? All those times you got into trouble, I was there to get you out. I have protected you all your life, ever since I first saw you. Now you go and start dating a girl that will make you miserable in the end... I can't let that happen." Takeru's breath caught in his throat, he had always thought that the figure has been his imagination... 

"Who are you really?" Angel smiled once again, arms dropping down to wrap around Takeru's waist. 

"Your angel." Angel tipped Takeru's face upwards, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Takeru started to struggle, ignoring the fact that he didn't want to. He couldn't just let this stranger kiss him... 

Angel's arms tightened around Takeru as he deepened their kiss. Takeru felt himself relax into the strong arms, eyelids falling heavily over his passion clouded eyes. _Angel-san..._ Gods he was so warm... Takeru curled up in the older man's lap, resting his head just above his beating heart. It had never felt like that when Hikari kissed him. Never. He couldn't tell which way was up... 

Takeru's fingers clenched in the fabric of Angel's tank top, suddenly curious about the handsome man that held him. 

"Angel-san? Do you have a real name?" Angel shook his head, pressing a kiss to the top of Takeru's head. 

"No. When I was about fifteen years old, I woke up in a hospital not knowing who I was. But because of the tattoo on my back, the nurses started to call me Angel." Angel picked Takeru up off of his lap, and pulled off his tank top. Facing away from Takeru, Angel lifted up his hair revealing a pair of painfully detailed wings tattooed on his back. Takeru reached out and traced the dark lines, making Angel arch his back lightly. 

"But that doesn't explain why you have been looking out for me... or why you kissed me." Angel laughed softly turning around to pull Takeru back into his arms. 

"Just something told me to protect you, the first time I saw you getting into trouble with some thugs..." Angel sighed softly, fingers stroking the sensitive skin at the small of Takeru's back. "You think I am insane, don't you?" Takeru smiled, pressing his face into Angel's chest. 

"Yes. But I like you nonetheless. This..." Takeru nuzzled at Angel's neck, purring, "Feels right..." Angel made a small sound of agreement, fingers trailing lightly up Takeru's spine, making the smaller boy moan softly and press his body into Angel's. Picking Takeru up, Angel laid the smaller boy back on the couch, before covering him with his own much larger body. Takeru would have normally thought that being laid on by someone larger would be painful... but he found Angel's weight to be rather comforting. Sighing softly, Takaru wrapped his arms around Angel and forgot about everything, but right now. No Hikari. No reputation. Just his Angel-san... 

**_Present time._**

"Angel-san!! Not here! You know Hikari comes in here all the ti-Mmmp!" Angel had pressed his lips to Takeru's, silencing the younger boy's protests. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

If Takeru wouldn't break up with Hikari, Angel would make her break up with him. 

Lifting Takeru up to sit on the counter as he ravished the younger boy's mouth, Angel let his hands wander, tracing the soft lines of Takeru's body. He half hoped Hikari didn't come in... not every day was Takeru this willing... 

/// 

"Miyako-chan? I'll meet you at the bus stop. I just remembered I forgot my drawing book in the dark room!" Hikari waved as she jumped down the stairs, not seeing the worshipful look in Miyako's eyes as the other girl watched her retreating back. 

With a softly mumbled 'I am getting so pathetic.' Miyako pushed open the large wooden door and made her way to the bus stop, hoping that Hikari would hurry up.

/// 

Hikari pushed open the door and dropped her backpack to the floor as she reached for her drawing pad. As she began to try and figure out how in the world she was going to fit it in, she heard a soft whimper coming from behind the curtain to the dark room. Chuckling to herself, she paid it no mind. The dark room was a choice make out spot, after all. As she slipped on her pack and turned to go, the voice cried out again, catching her attention. _Takeru?_ Hikari shook her head. Takeru would never do something like that to her. He was in love with her after all. But... she had to see for herself... 

Creeping up to the curtain, she pulled it back and gasped softly, tears springing to her eyes. Takeru was in there, shirtless... the new student teacher, Angel busy with one of Takeru's nipples between his teeth. Hikari shook her head softly, shaking hand clenching at her backpack strap as she slowly backed out of the room. _How could he? HOW COULD HE?!!!! With a MAN no less._ Hikari felt disgusted. Takeru was gay... sure, she had no problems with queer people, but HER *BOYFRIEND* making out with a man was a different story. 

This was a blow to her pride. Was she not woman enough to keep Takeru liking girls? 

Hikari snarled softly. She was not going to let Takeru make a fool of her. 

As Hikari bounded down the steps, she spotted Miyako sitting on a patch of grass near the bus stop, reading a book as she waited. As Hikari approached, her head snapped up, a huge grin spreading over her face. Hikari smiled darkly as she sat down next to the older girl. Leaning over Miyako's shoulder, Hikari asked what she was reading. In a shaky voice, the heavily blushing Miyako told her it was the 'The Amber Spyglass'. Hikari smiled sweetly, as she stole the book out of Miyako's hand and teased her about reading something so dark. Miyako just blushed a darker shade of red as she tried in vain to get her book back. 

Two could play at Takeru's game. 

As they always said. Revenge was a bitch. 

**_Lyra-chan rants ^.^_**

Yo all! I finally got this chapter done. The AngelxTakeru flashback was written for Kelsey, who is a major shipper of Angekeru (AngemonxTakeru). and one more thing. Yes I know Hikari is being very evil. Well. I did say this fic was angst as well ^.^ and for those who are wondering where the hell are the Anime geeks (I know someone out there must like them) Dunn worry. Next chapter they will be torturing the Sora-beast once again.


	4. Mellon rines for the soul

Yawning, Miyako wondered into Shinsei Gakuen with a little less zeal than she had yesterday. After getting over the initial shock of it, this school was pretty normal, at least to Miyako it was. Stepping out of the way as Koushirou brushed past her, Miyako blinked at the sight of the redhead with flowers in his arms, muttering something to himself as he headed for the computer lab. 

"Koushirou-kun?" 

The redhead froze, black eyes glaring at Miyako. Gulping, the purple-headed girl took a few steps forward and smiled nervously, "Who are the flowers for?" 

"83 go|\|E |\/|0rT4L!! i H4\/E MoRE 1MpOr+4|\|T Thi|\|Gs +O tEnD +0!!(1)" Koushirou growled as he stalked into the computer lab. Miyako shook her head, wondering if she was ever going to get something normal said to her from Koushirou. _Don't hold your breath._ Miyako giggled softly before she fell flat on her face. 

"HEY!!! Watch where you put your feet, jerk!!" Miyako snapped as she rolled over and sat up, dusting herself off. 

"Gomen nasai, Miyako-san," Ken murmured softly looking at her from under the fringe of his bangs. Miyako did a double take, eyes wide. 

"KEN?!! What are you doing sitting on the floor like this?" 

Ken frowned up at Miyako as he picked up the book in his lap and started to read again. 

"What is the point? We are all going to die soon anyway... why waste the energy of standing up?" Ken murmured, sad eyes glued to his book. Miyako's mouth dropped open. This was not the sweet little goth boy she remembered from yesterday. Shutting her mouth, Miyako stood up and glared around the hall. 

"Did Daisuke break up with you? if he did I swear to god I am gonna kill him!!" Miyako stated, one finger pointed dramatically to the sky. 

"Miyako-chan." A hand fell on her shoulder, causing the girl to scream and spin around clutching at her chest. Hikari blinked, a little startled. 

"Hikari-chan!! Don't scare me like that!!" 

Hikari giggled as she picked up her dropped sketchbook. 

"I just wanted to tell you to leave Ken alone." Hikari smiled, tugging Miyako away from the angsting boy gently. 

"But... why? He is so upset..." Miyako looked over her shoulder at the dejected looking boy. Hikari chuckled. 

"Daisuke is not here today." As if that made any sense. 

"Right right. Daisuke is not here. Of course!" Miyako nodded sagely, earning her a glare from the smaller girl. 

"Baka. Daisuke is Ken's antidepressant. Whenever Daisuke isn't around, Ken goes all angsty and bitchy. Just stay away from him until Daisuke gets back, unless you want your eyes scratched out, or seeing death omens around every corner." Hikari smiled brightly up at Miyako as she nodded, looking back over her shoulder at Ken, who still just sat there reading his book like noting else existed. 

"Poor Ken-kun... he really does love Daisuke..." Miyako looked over at the back of Hikari's head, smiling brightly. 

"Aa." Hikari murmured, pulling Miyako into a room and shutting the door behind them, "Miyako, I need a favor." 

/// 

Ken closed his book, sighing sadly. Lifting his black rimmed violet eyes, Ken looked around the room, searching for something he knew was not there... _Daisuke-chan... what am I supposed to do without you..._ He hated this lost feeling, like someone had reached into him and wrenched at something precious and pure deep inside of him. 

Ken remembered the first time this happened, right after he had met Daisuke... that first month had been the best of his whole life, he was smiling, laughing and making friends. For the first time in his life, he had felt alive. Then one day Daisuke didn't come to school... and his happy little world fell apart in the span of one day. At first he had thought that he was just having an off day... but no, it was because Daisuke was not there... 

That had startled him greatly. Him? Need Daisuke to be happy? That was insane! He didn't need that loud-mouthed baka! nd for the next few weeks Ken had tried to prove that to himself. Avoiding Daisuke at all costs, running away every time the redhead tried to talk to him. But one day, Daisuke pinned him up against a wall and demanded an answer. 

_"What the hell is up with you, Ken? Did you suddenly realize that I was not good enough to talk to you?" Daisuke whispered, lips so close to Ken's own they made the shorter boy's heart skip a beat. _

"N-n-no... that... I just couldn't... I don't need you!" Ken burst out, nearly in tears. This week had been hell for him, watching Daisuke talk and flirt with other people had ripped into his heart. Daisuke stared down at him, warm brown eyes blinking in confusion. 

"Who said you needed me? If anything, I need you... you never laugh at me, you talk to me like I understand what you are saying..." 

Ken had started to shake his head, biting down on his bottom lip. 

"No! NO!! Please don't say things like that! I... you're making it so hard not to love you..." Ken gasped softly, hand reaching up to clap over his mouth, but it was to late. He had said exactly the thing he had been trying to deny to himself, "Daisuke! Please don't hate me! I-I-I didn't want to... it just happened... that was why I was trying to stay away from you-ummp!" Ken was cut abruptly off by Daisuke's lips on his. 

"Do you always overthink things like this, Ken no baka?" Daisuke teased softly, brown eyes practically sparkling, "I was hoping you were..." 

Ken sighed as more and more people walked down the hall, laughing and joking with their friends. Ken made a disgusted sound and got up to leave when a hand reached out and pulled him back into a strong chest and a pair of warm arms. 

"Leaving so soon?" a familiar husky voice whispered in his ear. Ken felt his cheeks flush in an excited blush. 

"D-Daisuke? What are you doing? You're supposed to be home sick!" Ken turned around in Daisuke's arms and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. Daisuke smiled weakly and sniffed. 

"I knobe 'hat! *Sniffle* But I d'ne't wanna leave ya all aloben. *Hack cough* You gebt all depresseided 'hen I dun come to 'chool..." Daisuke turned his head and coughed harshly, lifting one hand to wipe at his watery eyes. Ken closed his eyes and leaned into Daisuke's weak embrace. 

"Baka. I could live one day without you!" 

Daisuke chuckled weakly, shaking his head. 

"Yamato was so glab to 'ee me 'hat he 'uged me! I 'hink you 'ave been 'caren peoples... no one likes to 'ee you all ubset! *sniffle*" 

Ken sweatdropped, half chuckling at the lack of sense that Daisuke was making. 

"You are still an idiot. Come on. Let's find you a place to lay down." Ken shook his head, dragging Daisuke out of the room and up a few flights of stairs, rebuking him the whole way. Daisuke just nodded or agreed to whatever Ken said to him, a silly grin plastered to his face. 

/// 

"Favor? Sure, Hikari! Anything!" Miyako smiled warmly. Smirking, Hikari turned away and sniffed softly. 

"Takeru is cheating on me..." Hikari turned back and flung herself into Miyako's arms, "I don't want to be alone! Spend the night, please Miyako-chan?!! Last night all I did was sit around crying... if someone is there, I know I will be able to handle myself better..." Hikari snuggled up in Miyako's arms, continuing her half faked sobbing. Miyako felt like her face was on fire, but she held Hikari, nodding her head softly. 

"Of course, Hikari-chan. I would do anything for you." Hikari lifted up her head, eyes wide in real surprise. Miyako smiled broadly, poking Hikari in the forehead. Hikari managed to smile; this was going to be far easier than she thought. 

"Thank you, Miyako. I am so glad you came here." Hikari giggled as she pulled Miyako out of the room and out into the sea of people. 

/// 

Koushirou studied himself in the mirror in the boy's bathroom, pressing down his head in a attempt to tame it. He was so scared... what if Mimi rejected him... He did not like putting himself out on a line like this... He just hoped that Taichi was right. 

Taichi had better be right... 

Nodding weakly to himself, Koushirou dashed out of the bathroom in search of the pink haired girl. He found her sitting on the staircase, looking around for Hikari. 

"Mimi?" Koushirou asked softly, sitting down next to the breath-taking girl. 

"Koushirou-kun!! Hi!!" Mimi smiled brightly before taking notice of the flowers, "Oooohhhh... who is the lucky girl?" 

Koushirou flushed darkly, handing the flowers over to Mimi, who gasped softly, brown eyes widening. 

"Oooohhh!!! Koushirou, thank you!!" Mimi threw her arms around Koushirou's neck giggling happily. "I knew Yamato-kun loved me!!!" 

Koushirou blinked. Then he blinked again. _YAMATO??!!_ But Mimi didn't see his distress, she was too busy gushing over the flowers to care. 

"Koushirou-kun, you are such a sweetie to bring these to me! Tell Yamato to stop being so chicken and give his next bunch in person!" Mimi tittered, leaning down to kiss Koushirou lightly on the cheek before flouncing away. Koushirou sat there in shock for a long time, before getting up and trudging into the computer lab, scruffy red hair covering his eyes. _She thinks I am just Yamato's messenger boy..._ Koushirou sat down in front of his computer and stared at the screen for what had to be minute. 

Jou came into the room, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose when he noticed Koushirou siting in front of a blank computer screen looking like a little lost puppy. 

"Koushirou-san?" Jou asked, taking the seat next to the younger boy who lifted up his head and stared at Jou with unshed tears sparkling in his eyes. 

"$HE th1|\||<$ 1 A|\/| JU$T y@|\/|4+0'5 |\/|e$sEN9er b0Y... 5|-|E |)oes|\|'+ Lo\/E |\/|e...(2)" Koushirou whimpered softly before throwing himself into Jou's arms. Jou gasped softly as his glasses slipped down his nose and a blush spread across his cheeks. _Koushirou..._" Jou sighed, pushing his glasses back up on his nose as he wrapped his arms around the now sobbing boy. 

/// 

Sora trudged up the steps, clutching at her backpack sleepily. She was so late... Bobbi-san was going to be upset with her. The sound of someone cocking a gun made her head snap up. Eyes growing wide, Sora beheld Tape, V.C.R and T.V standing right in front of her, smirking darkly. Tape giggled evilly and tossed her head towards V.C.R. 

"The Sora beast looks frightened Trowa..." V.C.R just smirked, eyes flashing with evil mirth. T.V tucked the gun into her back pocket and pulled out a detonator, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. 

"Everything set up, Duo?" 

Tape nodded, giggling behind her hand. 

"Hai Heero!" Tape chirped as T.V pressed into the little red button. 

"Omae o korosu." *Click* Nothing happened. T.V looked down at the detonator in her hand and tried again. Still nothing. T.V gasped, blue eyes growing wide as she started to bang the detonator into the ground. After a few moments she started to rock back and forth, muttering 'Mission accepted' over and over again. Tape and V.C.R looked down at their friend, sweatdropping as the pulled her into the school. 

Sora blinked for a few moments, face pale as she dropped to the ground. She counted herself lucky, because knowing those three, they really would have tried to kill her... 

**Round three. Anime geeks, two? three?. Sora-beast, zero...One? O_O Who won this time? **

_Lyra-chan rants_

Arrrrg...I am having trouble doing anything lately. Maybe after I get the running start test out of the way I will be able to write more ^.^ thank you for you patient. 

_Translations for Koushirou-chan's L33t speak and other strange things._

1. Be gone mortal!! I have more important things to tend to!! 

2.She thinks I am just Yamato's messenger boy...She doesn't love me...


	5. A little note from the author

Hello loves! Hope you don't all hate me for takeing so long, but I am working on the fic. Really I am! and I plan to finish it. I have no idea how long that will take, but I will finish it...some day. Here is a treat for you all: 

"It smells of you." Takeru murmured as he sat up and took the offered tea, making sure to stay as deep as he could in his little nest of Angel bedding. Angel chuckled, reaching out with his free hand to ruffle Takeru's hair. 

"It's my bed. I should hope it smells like me." Angel rested against the wall as he took a long sip of tea. Takeru followed his example, drinking the warmish tea. Takeru smiled to himself, Angel had cooled it down for him. Setting the half full cup down, Takeru held out his arms to Angel, begging him with his eyes to pay attention to him. Angel smiled warmly, setting his own tea aside and pulling the small blonde into his arms. Takeru moaned, melting into Angel's arms. 

"I love you Taku-chan." Angel's lips brushed over his ear, making him gasp. 

"Oh!" Takeru tilted his head to one side to give him better access. Angel chuckled as he kissed down Takeru's neck, nipping softly as he went, pausing as he reached the juncture where neck met shoulder. Lapping at the salty skin there, Angel tightened his arms around Takeru's chest, holding the small body in place as he bit down. Takeru jerked in his arms, eyes flying open with a loud moan. Angel worried the flesh for a little, enjoying Takeru's moans and pleas for him to do *more*, and only stopping when he was sure that there would be a deep red mark where his lips had been. 

"I am only going to ask you once, Taku-chan. Are you ready for this? Do you want it? Are you sure?" Angel let his hands stroke over the slender body in his arms, carressing tender and sensitive places with knowing hands. Takeru whimpered, tossing his head from side to side. 

"Please. I know I want this. I need this, Angel... please." 

*evil laughter* I can't post anymore of my fanfiction at Fanfiction.net because the rest of this story is going to need a NC-17 rateing. So I got myself a webpage, and when I update more you can find it at my webpage. You know, on my bio page ^_^ 

the page is far from done, so there is not much there at the moment. Give it time ^_^ 


End file.
